I'm Out, You're Out, What a Wonder, Itachi
by KawaiixSasuke
Summary: Sequel to Vampires will never hurt you, right? Sasuke starts finding life a lil dark. Has cutting and attempted suicide, beware. remember: me no own Naruto, just too lazy to put disclaimer in story
1. Chapter 1

_What is that kid up to?_ Itachi thought climbing the stairs to Sasuke's room.

"Yo, Sasuke," Itachi hollered through the door. No response. He sighed in annoyance and opened the door. The window was wide open. Not to mention all Sasuke's drawers were still open.

_Damn this kid. He's giving me such a headache. If he really wanted to runaway and not get caught, he could at least close the window. _Itachi scorned himself for not realizing that something like this was going to happen when Sasuke came home with his eyebrow pierced and a pair of black skinny jeans. Itachi leaned out the window. "Better go look for him," he murmured to no one.

Meanwhile, Sasuke wasn't doing too bad for his first few minutes of "freedom." He was actually hanging out with Gaara behind the C.V.S.

"So you really doing this Sasuke? Or are you just acting on impulse?" Gaara asked taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Both. Itachi really pisses me off."

"Why?"

"Let's start with I kissed him not too long ago."

"Oh, Sasuke are you by any chance gay?" Gaara snickered.

"Shut up asshole. I'm no fan of being gay or incest."

"Suuuuureee. So where are you even going anyway?"

"I don't know. I'll just find some place."

"Oh well—shit!"

"What?"

"That damn manager is coming!"

"I bet if we wore regular jeans and a blue polo she wouldn't think twice," Sasuke inferred, stomping on Gaara's freshly thrown cigarette.

"That's a no doubt Sasuke," Gaara responded pulling his pants up in preparation to run.

"Whatever, I'll probably be around until I got definite plans. Wanna join, lemme know," Sasuke offered rushing off. Whatever life on the street was offering him, he was surely willing to take it all in.


	2. A chat with Gaara

Now, Itachi really was no idiot. He knew all of Sasuke's friends and every place they hung out at. He even read the few entries in Sasuke's journal. The only thing Itachi didn't know was his motives for everything he's done. So Itachi began his quest to Sasuke's favorite place to linger; the C.V.S. On the way there, he happened to run into a very close friend of Sasuke.

"Well, Gaara, what are you up to?"

"Oh, Itachi."

"I take it you're coming from the C.V.S?"

"What does it matter to you?" Gaara snapped.

"Because my brother is missing and the first person he would go to is to you behind a select location."

"You're annoying. I have nothing to do with your motives."

"Just tell me where Sasuke went and you're free to go."

"I'm already free to go." Gaara took a few steps forward until Itachi grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where the hell is he?"

"He's no where Itachi, don't you get it? He doesn't like you. That's why he wears nothing but black. He wants to piss you off for all the times you pissed him. And for the sheer fact that he _likes_ the style. So maybe he's got some of the ideals that fit into a typical "emo"(or whatever you stereotypical bastards call it) but he's not a poser. So what makes you think I'll tell you his exact location when this is his choice?"

"Fine." Itachi found there was no use in fighting, especially with Gaara. Itachi was surely on his own. But how far could Sasuke possible go before he was caught? Itachi even doubted he would spend two days out on the streets._ I'll find him and drag him home, whether he likes it or not._ And with that last um… slightly "encouraging" remark he set out for the Drug Mart. Where else would Sasuke go?


	3. Discovered

Sasuke sat on the curb behind drug mart. He had considerably cooled down. His burning passion to live on his own had died down. Now he was seriously considering things. _If I keep going, I can be whatever I want. I can be as crazy as I want. _That was a positive, right? _But if I keep going, I'll probably hook myself up with some drugs and become a prostitute. _That was a negative. _If I go home, Itachi might be happy that I'm back, maybe treat me better. _Woot! Positives! _But what if I go home and Itachi is even more mad at me and doesn't even want to see me?_ So much for that positive. Then it smacked Sasuke in the face. He didn't belong anywhere. Not on the streets, not home, not behind a Drug Mart, not behind a C.V.S. No where. _This is no way to live_ he thought standing up. He walked inside the Drug Mart. He was going to need a few things.

Itachi neared the Drug Mart. Just yards away.

Sasuke returned to the outdoors with his purchase of two things; A container of Aspirin and a bottle of water.

Itachi could just see the Drug Mart. So close.

_Do not consume more than 12 pills in a 24 hour period. _Sasuke read, opening his water bottle.

Itachi was just a couple steps away before he could make a turn towards the back.

Sasuke cracked open the bottle of Aspirin and scattered a few pills in his hand. _20 should do it right?_ He popped the pill into his mouth. Better to start slow.

Itachi made a turn, hoping to see Sasuke. Indeed he saw Sasuke, but he wasn't quite sure what he was doing.

Sasuke swallowed the single pill greedily and moved to the next. It did cross his mind that this was a hasty decision, but he brushed it off and blocked out everything.

Itachi continued heading to his brother, confused once more about the young teenager. That's when he saw it; the pills cupped in his hand, the lift of a water bottle.

"Sasuke!" Itachi snapped. Sasuke paused but made no attempt to look in the direction of his brother. "What are you doing?" Itachi was next to Sasuke now, and he emptied Sasuke's hand into his.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke cried.

"You ran away, it was obvious. I didn't think I would find you doing this!"

"Looks like I've changed a lot, haven't I, Itachi?"

"Sasuke, what's going on with you?"

"Go away. You'd never understand, or want too."

"C'mon Sasuke, you never tell me anything."

"I don't want too."

"Why don't you just tell me for once? Is that such a big deal?"

"You will never understand what's going through my head!"

"I can sure see it!" Sasuke looked down to the bottle of pills sprinkled on the ground, then to the anxious face of his brother. He sure had created a mess.

A/N: I just want to say that, yes I know that most kids who wear skinny jeans and black everyday don't try to kill themselves. You see Sasuke is just really hot in skinny jeans and suicide (ha ha I know that isn't a good reason)


	4. Reasons

"Please Sasuke, just answer this simple question. Why are you doing this?"

"Answer mine first," sasuke ordered. "Why are you here? Why do you care?"

"Because you ran away, Sasuke. After all these years, you finally just moved in with six months ago, and you're already running away and attempting suicide! Who wouldn't be concerned?"

"My decisions are my decisions!"

"Then tell me what led to this… this decision." Sasuke kept his lips locked. "If that's the way you want it, then maybe I should leave you here."

" I have no place to fit in…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I have no place to fit in. Don't you get it Itachi? There's no point to my existence. I've done more than enough bad things."

"What do you mean, Sasuke."

"What am I supposed to do with myself? What are you going to do with me? I've got nothing. I have no importance."

"…. You've never ever truly felt like you were needed, have you…?"

"What do you think?"

"Look Sasuke, I'm sorry for the kiss earlier, but you'll have to forgive me for this." Itachi leaned into his younger brother and planted his lips onto his. Sasuke was taken a back, but didn't resist. Itachi wrapped his hands around Sasuke's little waist while Sasuke placed a timid palm at the base of Itachi's neck. Each moment, Sasuke became more relaxed and opened hi s mouth more, letting Itachi's tongue roam inside. This time, Sasuke felt useful enough to live on.


	5. betrayl and Friends go Hand in Hand

But of course, always remember there is a bystander, watching. The certain bystander just happened to be a very particular friend: Gaara. Gaara was good at keeping his mouth shut, but he was even better at pretending. He watched silently as Sasuke gently pushed his brother away.

"Go home," He suggested. "Please." Itachi, not used to being ordered around, gasped but put up no argument. But he couldn't resist a little question.

"You're going to come home too, right?"

"Yes."

"Better come back," Itachi threatened.

"Right, right, just go."

"Alright, I'm going," Itachi said turning away and walking off. After watching his brother wander off, Sasuke sat back down on the curb behind Drug Mart, you know the blocks of cement in the parking lots.

"So, Sasuke, I was right."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked straight ahead. That unmistakable red hair; it was Gaara.

"You heard me."

"I course I heard you. What do you want?"

"Well, you do know I ran into quite a deal the other day?"

"No I don't know of that deal."

"Well, why don't I start with that I ran into an old friend of yours?"

"Who?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Orochimaru."

"You know what he did to me when I was 13! Why were you talking to him?"

"I am surely aware of your molesting issues with him. Here's the thing; I became a candidate as the next victim."

"You did?"

"But I got a way out of it."

"What?"

"He and I go way back. He never touched me, unlike you, the one boy he never knew, but I was just as important as Kabuto."

"You ranked up with Kabuto?"

"He couldn't run everything himself. Anyway, as I was saying, after you, he has not found the urge to find someone to take your place. Until now. Since I have been valuable to him, he struck a deal with me. His new fancy is pain—pain and blood. He wants something troubled. So! I automatically thought you would be a perfect fit." Gaara gave a coy smile.

"YOU DID WHAT? Fuck you, Gaara! I can't believe this. I'm not doing anything!"

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, I'm not done. If you don't participate, there could be some uneeded obstacles for your older brother."

"So? Itachi is way stronger. And smarter."

"Let me tell you; things would become very difficult for your brother. It wouldn't matter how smart or how strong Itachi is. If that doesn't convince you, a few rumors may start."

"Gaara!"

"See ya, Sasuke. Oh, I hope you don't tell anyone either. That would be most unfortunate."


	6. I Have To

_There's no way out,_ Sasuke thought as he watched Gaara slowly walk away. There was no refusing. Not even the ability to tell someone. Not even the choice to tell Itachi that someone might try and hurt him. Nothing. The only choice was to keep his mouth shut and go spend some nights at Orochimaru's. Sasuke tried to calm his racing heart down for a second. _This isn't such a big deal. You've already gone through this before. It's no big deal._ But of course it was.

Sasuke entered his home quietly, not that it made a difference, but he felt driven to not make a sound to disturb his mood.

"Hey, you actually came home. You didn't lie," Itachi said in a slight mumble.

"I guess not."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Just talking to Gaara."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Example one of a not completely convinced Itachi.

"Okay. Hey, what time is it?"

" Almost 10:30. I'm going to bed, you?"

"Uh sure."

" Kay. Good night, Sasuke."

"G'night." Sasuke watched Itachi climb the stairs, disappearing from his sight. He waited until everything was silent before creeping out of the door. _Orochimaru, here I come._


	7. This is No Pleasure

Orochimaru's apartment space was cliché creepy. It was the last room, on the top floor. Even though the door was neat and looked untouched, like the rest of the house, Sasuke shivers run down his spine like he was stuck in a wasteland. _Now, just take your hand and knock on the door, _Sasuke persuaded himself. He pounded three times. The response was quick.

"Oh, Sasuke, glade you showed." Orochimaru greeted with his raspy voice.

"Are you?" Orochimaru frowned.

"Come in." Orochimaru signaled Sasuke in. Sasuke gave himself three seconds before he stepped in. He wasn't so sure about this, but he couldn't get out of this. "I've been waiting."

"I heard."

"Heh," Orochimaru snickered wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. He ran his frail fingers over Sasuke's studded belt. "You know one of the things I like most about you?"

"What?" Sasuke responded through his teeth.

"The way you dress. The tight jeans are really… sexy." _Ew, ew, ew,_ Sasuke spat in his mind. "Of course, the tight shirts do you well too. Black really is your color." Orochimaru snaked a hand up his shirt and kissed his cheek. "The bedroom is our destination."

"Right…" Sasuke followed Orochimaru to his bed, anxious to the point of having to be first to land on the bed. He knew better not to try being seme. Orochimaru removed his shirt and Sasuke did the same.

"You've changed quite a bit since I last played with you."

"What did you expect?" Orochimaru quickly unbuckled Sasuke's belt and pulled the zipper down. He felt the jeans slid down. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to punch Orochimaru in the face. However, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Orochimaru…. Can we go slower?"

"Slower? My, my Sasuke, don't you know my body can't wait any longer for you?" Orochimaru snickered, his breath hot on Sasuke's neck.

"I'm simply saying I'll enjoy it more if we go slower."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, I know you. You know an… obvious… part of yourself cannot wait any longer for me." Sasuke gulped, _damn. _ A slimy, cold tongue traveled to his nipple. "Delicious, Sasuke. This is so much better." At that point, there was nothing to say. The only thing to do was to go along.


	8. aftermath

12:45 a.m.- Sasuke dragged himself through the door. Orochimaru made him stay longer than he really had to. Every bit of his body ached, from his ass to his lips. Sasuke felt disgust settle in his stomach and in the back of his throat. _Aw, fuck _Sasuke moaned to himself as he walked into the bathroom. He gazed into the mirror. His eyeliner was smeared on his cheeks and his face was paper white.

"I really gotta stop wearing make-up," Sasuke groaned, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, he gripped the sink below his reflection and puked. "Shit." He opened the medicine cabinent, hoping for Tylenol, only to find it empty. Itachi obviously cleaned it out after Sasuke's "incident."Pissed off from the lack of pain relief, Sasuke climbed the stairs to his room. Oh God, how he yearned for sleep. Just as he was about to shuffle into bed, he was interrupeted.

"So, where have you been, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to look. "Welll, Sasuke?" It was Itachi.

"Look Itachi, I know you're pissed but I really need to sleep, can we please talk about this in the morning?"

"No, Sasuke, I want to know where you were. You've been gone since 10:40."

"Look, Itachi, I'm fine."

"Then tell me where you were."

"At a friend's house."

"No you weren't Sasuke. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Why do you need to know? I'm like, 15."

"Well, Sasuke, the more you stall, the more I know you did something wrong. Come on Sasuke, I just want to know." Sasuke stayed silent. Itachi turned the bedroom lights on and went to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's that mark you have on your neck?"

"what mark?" Sasuke asked. He obviously missed something while looking in the mirror.

"You have another by your shirt collar. Oh my God, Have you be out with a girl? Did she make you do something? Did _you_ make her do something? Were you making out, or—"

"I wasn't with a girl, Itachi!" Itachi pulled the shirt collar down to reveal more marks.

"How many hickeys do you have?"

"Stop!" Itachi threw Sasuke down on his stomach and looked at his back.

"You have claw marks on your back. Sticky stuff too. Is this a fang stuck on your shirt? Don't tell me you were with him. Please don't tell me."

"Then I won't."

"Why did you let Orochimaru do this to you? Wait—what did he try on you?"

"Please, Itachi, you don't understand. I want to tell you, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to do anything about."

"Sasuke, what's going on?


	9. One hell of a discovery

"I… I can't do this. I really don't think, I can go back to that life," Sasuke whispered, staring at the wall.

"Wait—What?"

"I can't fuck Orochimaru, day in and day out!"

"Well, why are you then?"

"You will never, ever, understand, Itachi, what it's like to be socially unworthy. Try being stabbed in the back by your best friend, and then we'll talk!"

"You're right…I….I really don't understand."

"That's right. You won't, because no one ever dared to use you as a pawn! I'm alone Itachi, and it's goddamn time you figure out!" Through all the yelling, Sasuke never took his eyes off the wall before him. "I don't want this, Itachi, I really don't. Just go to sleep, you really can't do anything about it."

`"Sasuke….you…you know I….care about you, right?"

"Yeah, just…just go."

The next day, Sasuke awoke later than usual, and still oh so tired.

"You hungry?" Itachi asked, watching Sasuke barely make it down the stairs.

"Nah. I'm going to go out and see if there's something to take my mind off of last night."

"Oh, okay. That's fine too."

"Yeah." Sasuke quickly slammed the door behind him.

Sunday afternoons at Drug Mart were very uneventful. Especially when he knew what he wanted. Sasuke was busy making his way to the magazines section. If drawing on Nick Jonas's face kept his thoughts away from last night, he'd certainly do it. However, while on his journey to the magazines, he passed something that grabbed his interest.

"Would you look at that?" Sasuke murmured. "A packet of razor blades. 3.99$, what a bargain." _As if. Sorry Nick Jonas, I need some serious help tonight. _After coughing up 4.21$, Sasuke walked home with a bulge in his pocket and a smile on his face.

"find something useful, Sasuke?" Itachi interrogated upon Sasuke's entrance.

"The new boy bands were enough to send me laughing."

"Only you Sasuke."

"I know right?"

"But are you sure you're okay, Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke, I know awful things must have happened."

"Well, yeah. But it's over now so."

"well, ok."

"I'm going to my room."

"Alright." Sasuke stomped back to his room and carefully closed the door. Quickly, he emptied his pocket. Sasuke's stomach tingled with excitement, but the hand holding the fresh blade was shaking above an anxious wrist. Press, slide, and…..enjoy? It felt as if a knot had come untied. Sasuke sat back in his chair and just savored the peace. All the tension left with the blood. But it wasn't enough to let him sleep through the night. He needed more, and that's exactly what he gave himself.


	10. Craving

r7:35 a.m.: Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed into his pillow. He had completely forgotten about last night, completely forgotten about Orochimaru. With his face buried in his pillow, he had no idea what to do, he couldn't stop the erratic beating in his chest. He had to silence his turmoil now, so he could think. Pouncing onto the floor, he stuffed his hand into the mattress and brought out his secret weapon; the razors. He sliced 3 times nest to the other 5 cuts right where his wrist began and gave of sigh of relief. _What was the problem again?_ He smirked to himself. Everything was so much better. After getting dressed, he threw on a red and black checkered wrist band to cover the damage and trudged downstairs.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Guten Morgen."

"since when did you know German?"

"I don't."

"Wait—what?" Awkward silence. "So ah, Sasuke, I don't remember that shirt."

"What do you mean? You and I went to the Escape the Fate concert last year, and I got this shirt."

"Right…"

"Are you trying to tell me something, Itachi?"

"Uh, no, no. What are your plans for today?"

"Not too much. Might go get coffee or something."

"That's cool."

"Yeah…"

"You're up early."

"I had to use the bathroom and ya."

"I uh see."

"Yeah. I'm gonna head out."

"Alright."

Outside, Sasuke didn't regret wearing short sleeves for it was really burning hot, but it didn't stop him from lighting a cigarette. Now, unlike most teens that smoke, Sasuke had no addiction to smoking. He did as a once in a while thing when he was thinking really hard about life. Right when he was taking a nice drag, someone appeared in front of him.

"Hello, hello Sasuke."

"What the _fuck_ do you want Gaara."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"The fuck do you care?"

"Orochimaru told me he was…lonely… last night. Did you perhaps, not go?" Sasuke dropped his cigarette. "Ha. You know what I'm talking about. Well, lemme tell you Sasuke, your social life is really gonna go down the drain. Really Far down. Now, he says if you visit tonight, he might be able to keep your ass from bleeding, but don't show up tonight by 11 o'clock, and you could get more problems than the social one. Alright?'

"You… you…!"

"See ya, Sasuke!" Watching gaara walk away made Sasuke feel useless. It filled him with anger. Enough anger to make his skin crave for something to open it up and calm it down.

A/N: Okay so I suppose there's a couple parts to this A/N; first, I wanna say, just in case, that past this point, there could be some triggering things for self injurers. I mean no disrespect to self injurers, for I am an ex self injurers. I'm just saying even I was slightly triggered by this, but im ok. Also, I want to thank

XxxnarusasuxxX and NaruPotterFan for being amazing reviewers! Also, if I get some outside reviews maybe one or two, I'll totally post three chapters. I'll write each one right afta the other. Also, I dyed my hair black. I'm out. P.s. quick poll: Lemon or not? If there is, I'll have to up it to mature. If it ain't I'll keep it clean…ish ;)


	11. Great Liar

Wristbands weren't going to hide it after this; it took three to resume normal breathing, three to resume a normal heart beat, three to focus, and three more to fully calm down. His wrist was quite a mess, yet he felt more relaxed than ever. He looked at the clock; 8:37. Time really passes by. However, Sasuke still had a problem to deal with: how was he going to convince his brother he wasn't hiding anything if he was wearing long sleeves at the end of June, in 86 degree weather? Then the idea came to him. Sasuke cracked open the third drawer of his desk and pulled out some masking tape. He wrap it around both of his arms to make makeshift arm warmers. Then with a sharpie, he doodled lightning bolts, and skulls, and x's to jazz it up.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Itachi called from downstairs. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Sasuke hopped down the stairs to find Itachi standing next to a table.

"Can you help me move this table? I would myself but I bent my thumb the wrong way."

"Sure." With minimal effort, the table was moved to the other side of the room.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"What's with your arms?"

"My arms?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah. What's with the tape?"

"Oh, I was bored," He lied.

"If you're like this at 15, I'm afraid to see 16."

"You better."

"Ha, ha, always trying to be a tough guy, are you?" Itachi reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Ha, sure." Thus began a boring time of waiting. It was a huge effort for Sasuke to not look at the clock, to not ask Itachi when he was going to sleep, but eventually, the clock and Itachi worked to his favor… in a way. With the house deathly quiet, Sasuke snuck out of the house.

Knuckles connect with wooden door. Orochimaru answered quickly.

"I see you remembered."

"Yeah."

"Well! Lets not dilly dally."

"Uh—" Sasuke was cut off when Orochimaru tore off Sasuke's shirt.

"Why don't we take this a bit at a time?" Orochimaru smirked. He reached for the masking tape around Sasuke's arms.

"No! I mean, just strip me already."

"Excited are we?"

"Shut up. Lets go." Sasuke will do anything to keep anyone from seeing his scars.


	12. Attempt

Orochimaru patiently waited for Sasuke to join him on the bed. Sasuke hesitantly sat on the edge, until Orochimaru grabbed him and forced him under.

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't hesitate."

"Wait—I never agreed to being pushed around like this."

"You never agreed to anything, Sasuke, there is nothing to agree to."

"Fuck you, Orochimaru!" Right then, Orochimaru violently entered him.

"Ah! Fuck!"

"I'm serious Sasuke." Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, and hoped to God he could block it all out.

Sasuke woke up abruptly to a sleeping Orochimaru. The night outside was pitch black. If there was anytime for Sasuke to feel so trapped, so vulnerable, so small, and so used, now was the time. The world really came crashing down upon Sasuke. All the self hate, pain, suffering, and force was pushing him the edge, or in other words, to Orochimaru's kitchen. Sasuke must have opened 15 drawers before he found the knives. He pulled out a nice sharp one and brought back to the bed. He stood in the darkness, contemplating his next move. Then, he lifted his hand and placed the knife on Orochimaru's throat. Just when he was about to slide it across the pale neck, Sasuke threw the knife on the ground and backed into the wall. There was no way he could do this. He dressed himself, but couldn't keep his mind off of the fact that there was a knife on the floor, brought for the show with no part. Sasuke knew he was completely losing his mind when he thought that the knife sitting useless on the floor was .fair. Picking it up, he examined it. Plastic black handle, a perfect fit for his hand. The blade was stainless steel and shined to the max. It must have been new. During his examination, he almost forgot his feelings, but the thoughts came racing back. In no time, the fresh ridges of the knife were burying themselves in Sasuke's flesh. By now, the tape was gone, and cuts riddled both arms. Criss crossing and overlapping, a very strange array of "art." He just couldn't stop himself. Soon, Sasuke could barely feel his arms and the knife hit the ground once again. Balancing himself, he stood up and kept his arms pressed to his chest until he opened the door of Orochimaru's apartment. The stairs looked much steeper than they should have. Carefully, Sasuke took each step with care, until he misplaced his foot. He fell down five steps and landed on his stomach. The thud vibrated from the floor to Sasuke's head.

"Ah," he groaned. Still, Sasuke was determined to get out, so he picked himself up and pushed through the door. Then his feet stopped working. His body met his shadow as he fell into the pool of light, emanating from the street lights, eyes focused ahead at the darkness.


	13. Hospital Settings

Deep in the darkness, mumbling appeared from the black, forcing Sasuke's eyes to open. White room, white sheets, white pillow, white "Hi my name is: Coco" nametag, and blue scrubs. Sasuke found enough energy to look at this lady. She was pretty hot, but after last night, getting turned was not going to happen. He rubbed his eyes, only to find stitches all over his arms.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"You had really deep cuts in your arms. We had to stitch them up. Not to mention you passed out," Nurse Coco explained.

"Oh. Is my brother coming?"

"we just gave him a call."

"Oh."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you that you got such deep cuts?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. I was at someplace I shouldn't have been and got hurt?"

"Oh. So you didn't do any of this yourself, right? You didn't just…. Injure yourself?"

"Yeah." Sasuke calmly let the lie continue unfolding. Then the door received a knock. Nurse Coco opened it.

"Oh, hello . Come in." Itachi stepped in.

"What happened to you, Sasuke? Did Orochimaru do this to you?"

"….yes," Sasuke finally admitted. "He did itachi! And he raped me! He raped me again! He used me! I am nothing but a toy to him!" Sasuke tried to let the tears building behind his eyes come out, but his cheeks remained dry."

"Oh my God," Nurse Coco murmured in disgust. "I'm sorry, but I have to call the police. I can't just let a child molester slip by. I'll get someone from the psych ward to come and—"

"No, please. I'm okay now really. Force someone from the psych ward to come and I'll lose it."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back." Nurse Coco left.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," itachi whispered.

"why?"

"I couldn't protect you."

"Itachi, there was nothing you could have done."

"but there should have been!"

"But there wasn't."

"Sasuke, I can't watch this happen to you. Look what he did to your arms! The scars will last forever!"

"Actually, Itachi, I…. I did this myself."

"…What?"

"I took the knife, I used the razors, and I… I cut myself with it. That's why I had the tape on my arm yesterday."

"Sasuke I… why?"

"It was all so…. Wrong. Orochimaru, gaara, just everything. I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"Did we not already go over this, Itachi? You don't understand anything! You've always been perfect!"

"But don't forget, Sasuke, I do know what it's like to be alone!"

"But Itachi…. You…. You know what, I love you Itachi! I fucking love you, there! I'm in love with you Itachi, but instead, I screwed Orochimaru!"

"Is this the root of all of this?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"well, if it helps Sasuke, I'm…. in love with you too."

"prove it."

"Okay." Itachi leaned in and brought his lips to Sasuke's. As he closed his eyes, he watched Sasuke's lids close over his eyes too. After letting their tongues meet, they pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go home."


	14. Kids can be so mean

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asked handing Sasuke the number of the hotel he was staying at. He was going out for work. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"I'll be fine, don't worry, it's been a week since I got out of the hospital."

"Alright, bye," Itachi saluted stepping out the door.

"See ya."

"Oh, and be careful with those stitches Sasuke! Keep that cast on!"

"Ha, ha, yeah." Sasuke shut the door behind him. _What should I do now that Itachi's gone?_ Sasuke pondered. He could have some real fun if he really wanted too. _Now, where would Itachi not want me to go?_ That was a good place to start. _Ha, the back port. _The back port was the best place to hang out. It was in the run down and isolated part of the city where no one could bother Sasuke and whoever else was in his "subculture." He decided that waiting for it to be no darker would be too long, so he grabbed a "Motionless in White" sweatshirt and a pack of cigarettes he kept in his closet and set out.

The teens at the back port watched as Sasuke neared. Capri Smith, Gaara's girlfriend of the month, made a comment to Gaara.

"What happen to Sasuke's arm?"

"Don't know, don't care," Gaara replied.

"I heard he got stitches," whispered another.

"how do you know?" Capri asked.

"because, when I was a little kid, I fell down and had to get stitches. I had to get the same thing on my arm."

"But how did he get stitches?"

"Probably cut himself," Gaara finally spoke.

"No way."

"Haven't you heard? Orochimaru is using him for a good fuck," Gaara revealed trying his best to put out a slightly sympathetic voice.

"But—"

"he was already used once by Orochimaru. This is all bad memories for him."

"Ha. Sounds like we could use this for some fun. Hey, you," Capri cried pointing at Jack Dunner.

"What?"

"See Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna know what happened to his arm?"

"Uh, sure."

"He got stitches."

"Okay."

"Yeah, but he cut himself too deep. That's why."

"really?"

"yeah. Isn't that totally crazy?"

"Totally."

"Hey, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Go tell, Missy over there. I'd do it myself, but she won't believe me."

"'kay." Thus, began the turmoil.


	15. Fight!

Sasuke pulled out a cigarette and lit it, feeling the nicotine fill his body. Pretty good. In mid-drag, Sasuke picked out a familiar face.

"Fuck," Sasuke murmured.

"What was that Uchiha?" Oh fun, it was Capri.

"Nothing, bitch-of-the-month."

"I don't see you with a girlfriend."

"I don't need one."

"So you fuck 60 year old guys instead, right?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh, but Sasuke, I'm so concerned about your arm." A small crowd was starting to gather.

"What's it to ya?" Sasuke let out a puff of smoke right into her face.

"Well—"

"That's enough Capri, this is my business."

"What do you mean 'my business?" Sasuke wondered.

"You are my pawn, little cutter boy."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. I know what's under that cast."

"Go take a smoke with your bitch."

"Why, you afraid of everyone finding out about your big secret?"

"Shut up."

"It's too late, Sasuke. Everyone knows about your self inflicted wound."

" Shut up!" Sasuke shoved Gaara.

"Oh, getting touchy here, are we?" He pushed Sasuke back.

"We'll see who's making jokes by the end of this!"

"Ah, so you want to fight?" Sasuke extinguished his cigarette on Gaara's arm. "Fuck you, Sasuke!" He screeched, punching Sasuke's face. Sasuke clutched his face and threw Gaara to the ground. "You're coming down with me!" Gaara pulled Sasuke onto the ground and stood back up. Sasuke received a kick and quickly got to his feet. He pulled out a lighter.

"I'll burn you to the fucking ground, Gaara."

"You think that'll do anything?" Gaara pulled out a pocket knife.

"You—" Someone pulled Sasuke away, along with Gaara.

"Break it up guys come one!" Someone ordered. At least it wasn't the police.

"You'll be sorry for this, Sasuke, so sorry!"

A/N: Sorry if my uploading seems slower than usual, or the chapters suck. I'm not feeling very good mentally and I'm having some trouble that I want to deal with by myself so I hope it's okay.


	16. Late Night Smoking

10:30 p.m.- half a pack was already gone. There really was nothing like laying on your bed at night smoking and listening to old school My Chemical Romance. Occasions like this rarely came to Sasuke, for he wouldn't dare smoke when Itachi was home. Boy, was he in a haze. Everything was really starting to set in. The nicotine, the depression. But having a whole night to himself was perfect. _Ha, I should have bought drugs or something, _Sasuke thought, though drugs really weren't his thing. After listening to Part II of 'Demolition Lovers,' he felt his eyelids get heavy. Groggily, he put out his cigarette and fell into a deep sleep.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke felt something burn into his arm.

"Ah!" He cried shooting straight up. He looked at his arm. It swelled with a burn. How did he get that?

"Rise and shine Sasuke."

"Huh? Gaara?" Sasuke gasped.

"Good job recognizing me, dip shit. Look who I brought." Sasuke squinted in the dark. That pale face, that long hair. It was Orochimaru.

"How the fuck did you get here? I thought you were in jail!"

"I guess not," Orochimaru chuckled. "Now, let me see those hands." Orochimaru grasped both of Sasuke's wrists and tied them to his headboard.

"What the—" Gaara quickly burned Sasuke again.

"Way to go, Uchiha. You smoked half a pack. Hope you don't mind if I have the rest."

"Let's see what I can reduce this punk to." Orochimaru unbuttoned his pants.

"Get the fuck away!" Another burning cigarette landed on his arm.

"Come on, Sasuke, man up," Gaara smirked. Orochimaru quickly pulled down Sasuke's pants. "Would you look at that? You even wear black boxers."

"Shut—" _sizzle._ "fuuuuckkk…." Orochimaru started pulling down his boxers. Gaara quickly stuck a cigarette in Sasuke's mouth and lit it.

"Don't spit it out or else you'll get burned." Gaara gave Sasuke a wide grin. Sasuke felt the boxers pass his ankles. "Now, close your eyes."

A/N: Omg, I miss Billy Mays sooooo much. You don't even know! He was the best pitchmen. Waaaaah Billy Mays, why did you have to go?!!!


	17. Sick

It was the sick naseua in his stomach, the uncomfortable heat clinging to his frail body, and the stiffness in his joints that made Sasuke uncover his eyes so quickly. However, the boy only found his hands bound by itchy rope. _Am I in my room?_ Trying his best to observe his surroundings, he look closely. The OCD clean room… it must have been non other than… _Orochimaru._ Sasuke sucked in a breathe and slid up the wall so he could stand. Where was Orochimaru? Sasuke began wobbling towards the bathroom. He was so hot. He walked in and turned the lights on with his bound hands. Closing the door, he sat on the rim of the bath tub. Now his stomach was churning. He lunged himself to the sink and looked in the mirror. Puke escaped Sasuke's mouth within 5 seconds of viewing the face in the mirror. He gave a last cough before turning on the sink and rinsing his mouth. _Maybe I can still escape, _Sasuke reasoned with himself. Then he progressed to the nearest telephone. There wasn't a trace of Orochimaru anywhere. Why not give it a try? Reaching the living room, Sasuke grabbed the phone on the table and set it on the ground. He quickly dialed 911 but his call was interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Orochimaru smirked behind him.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_ The voice on the other line asked.

"Trying to escape are you?"

"_Hello?"_

"Because you can't. I'm not done with." Sasuke couldn't do anything. He could barely breathe. The panic was going to kill him.

"_Hello? What's going on?_" Orochimaru picked up the phone.

"Nothing is going on. My pet just tried to escape, that's all."

"_Wha—" _Click. The line went dead.

"I've never seen this side of you before, Sasuke. What happened to the boy who wore all black, smoked, and threatened to burn someone to the ground?" Sasuke sat speechless. What was he to say? "Now you're absolutely pathetic. Just like a lost, wet kitten."

"what do you want?" Sasuke whispered.

"What was that?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied a little louder.

"Huh?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sasuke screeched. "Why did you bring me here?

"Because I wanted too, Sasuke. You were screaming so much, I didn't want the neighbors to come."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Admit it Sasuke, you like everything I do to you! You can't live without me now. This time, you don't have Itachi to save you."

"Shut up!"

"You're in no place to make commands Sasuke!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Well, Sasuke, I should have killed you too. In fact, now wouldn't be a bad time to do that." Orochimaru's lips twisted into a demented smile.


	18. To Burn is to Live

The knife glistened as it slowly made an appearance from Orochimaru's sleeve. _How the fuck did I not notice that?!_ Orochimaru gripped the plastic handle, and Sasuke scuffled even closer to the wall. He opened his mouth, but what was there to say?

"I think you're ready to go, aren't you Sasuke?" Sasuke wanted to quiver no, but he was too busy trying to think of something. "Don't disagree with me Sasuke. Gaara already told me you tried to kill yourself, but it's much easier if I do it for you." Sasuke couldn't hold in a whimper as Orochimaru neared closer. "You're trapped Sasuke. Let's just think of this as erasing the past." Sasuke attempted to stand up but only fell down. He's legs weren't working. "Why are you so afraid of this knife? Haven't you already cut yourself with it so many times?" Orochimaru swung the knife in the air. "Well, let's not beat around the bush." The knife can straight down, but caught itself by Sasuke's wrist. He was holding the blade in place as it slowly began to down towards him. Orochimaru added more pressure and sliced right through the duct tape, nicking Sasuke in the arm as he tumbled to the left. Sasuke struggled to remove the sticky solution as Orochimaru came back for another try.

"Gah!" Sasuke cried as he sprung onto another side of the floor. Orochimaru slammed the knife back down. This time Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's hand, but Sasuke was quickly kicked away. He hit the ground hard. So hard something popped out of his pocket. It was the lighter. _Right, I never took that out of my pocket, even when I was smoking in my room._ He crawled over to snatched lighter, right as Orochimaru ran to him. Sasuke clicked the small lighter on. Orochimaru came back for him and Sasuke grabbed his hand this time and held the lighter to Orochimaru's wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Orochimaru screamed trying to jerk his hand away. The shirt sleeve caught on fire. "FUUUUUCCKKKKKKKK!" As Orochimaru tried to extinguish his arm, Sasuke set his pant leg on fire. Soon, the fire blazed over its host. Orochimaru's screams of anguish slowly died down, as he was burned to a crisp. Then, a pool of fire began to radiate off of him. (A/N: I recommend listening to "Last song I'm wasting on you" by Evanescence during this. I'm writing this as I'm listening to it and it's cool.) The floor was slowly catching fire. Sasuke ran to the door that led out. It was locked. Gaara must of locked it when he left. Sasuke's heart beat raised from 100mph to 1,000mph. He looked to the room where the fire was. It was still around Orochimaru's body, so he had some time. Quickly, he close the door connecting the living room with rest of the house, he jogged into the kitchen and frantically searched for a bucket. Nothing. He flung open a closet finding two buckets. He filled them up quickly and kept the water running. He dashed back into the fire filled room. He quickly splashed the first and second bucket of water on it. But he had no time to watch the fire die down, he ran back to refill them. He repeated everything over and over again until he had successfully killed the fire. All that was left was Orochimaru's charred and black body. It was horrendous center piece.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke whispered into the darkness. He felt the nerves bundle and churn in his stomach. And then, he couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears poured down his face and onto his knees, as he brought them to his chest. He couldn't believe he had just killed someone.


	19. Next Step

As much as he wished he could just sit in his own world and cry away, he didn't want to be at Orochimaru's when the cops arrived. But before he left, Sasuke needed to leave something behind. Carefully, he retrieved the knife from Orochimaru's body. He placed it over his own fresh wound and dug it deep into the injury. Then he dipped his finger into the crimson and went to the wall. He wrote_ Find Me. Blame Me. Question Me. Let's see who wins–S.U,_ Sasuke took a step back to look at his work, and then he fled the building. Just as he made it down the block, he heard sirens. _Just in time. _Sasuke felt thru his pockets to see if he had some cigarettes. Sadly, no. He continued walking home, face pointed at the sidewalk.

Sasuke plopped down onto the couch as he arrived home. His arm was still bleeding heavily so he decided to take care of it while contemplating what to do next. After securing a bandage around the cleaned injury, he went back outside. There was nothing that was going to help him in this house. He grabbed his wallet before leaving. He might buy a drink or something. After a few blocks, he broke down crying. He slammed his fist into a building. How could he let himself get mangled into such a vulnerable situation? What was he going to do. He just killed someone and now the police were looking for him. Itachi would be disappointed in him. No one would probably even talk to him. How was he supposed to get over this? How was Sasuke supposed to forget this ever happened, put this behind him?

"What should I do?" He sobbed into the cement building. "What?" Through tearful eyes he spotted a telephone booth. He slid inside it and entered 50 cents and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Itachi…?"

"_Sasuke?"_

_"_Hey…"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Orochimaru is dead."

"_He is? When did he die? How? Are You Okay?"_

_"_No, I'm not okay," Sasuke cried into the phone.

"_What is it? Calm down."_

"I can't calm down, Itachi, I killed him."

"What…"

A/N: Hey guys, this might be the last chap for now. I'm leaving for Italy in a week. I'll be in Italy for a whole month. When I get back it will a week after school starts so I might be a lil busy to update, but I promise I will.


	20. I Won't Let You Be Alone

"Fuck, Itachi, FUCK! Please don't make me repeat this!"

"So let me get this straight. You killed Orochimaru?"

"YES!"

"How did this happen?"

"Itachi, I can't tell you with 500 fucking people surrounding me!"

"Fine. Give me an hour to get home."

"Okay."

"Alright, goodbye." _Click._ Sasuke ran out of the booth and scurried back home. He slammed the door behind him. And fought his way to the kitchen. He let his elbows rest on the counter as he held his head. He was so uncomfortable. His body was hot and his throat was scratchy. He sat down at the kitchen table, only to fidgit uncontrollably. He jumped back to his feet.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Sasuke pounded his fist into the counter. He didn't know if he was going to keep going like this. He spotted the knives in front of him. So tempting… so seductive. He had to have one taste. Just one taste would quench his thirst. He was very thirsty, indeed. With a sturdy hand, he let the knife dig deep. A split second later, a door slammed.

"Sasuke?" It was Itachi. _Fuck!_ Suddenly, the once sturdy hand, let the knife dropped to the ground. Itachi ran to the kitchen. "What's go—" Sasuke stood, leaning against the counter, bloody wrist upturned. "Sasuke…?" Itachi's face went intensly white. He gently grabbed his wrist. "You…"

"I know…"

"Sasuke…"

"I know…"

"Sasuke..."

"I fucking get it Itachi!" And the tears fell down from the corners of Sasuke's eyes. "I don't know what to do! I screwed up! I screwed up so bad! I'm fucked! I killed someone!"

"Sasuke… it's okay. Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"When you left, I was sleeping and then gaara and Orochimaru showed up! And Orochimaru fucked me and took me to his place and, and he tried to kill me!"

"He tried to kill you?!"

"Yeah, and then I set him on fire!"

"Sasuke you're alive. Who cares if he's dead. He almost killed you. You had the right to kill him! Please… don't cut yourself over this."

"Itachi, it's so hard, I can't take it," Sasuke sobbed. Itachi pulled him into a hug.

"Please, Sasuke, I can't watch you do this. If you're suffering, I want to suffer too."

"Huh?" Itachi picked the knife up from the ground.

"I want to know what comes of this. I want to know what you're feeling."

"Itachi, no."

"Sasuke… I want to help you. I want to know why!"

"No, Itachi!!" Sasuke slapped the knife out of his hands.

"I don't want you do it… please. I won't let someone I love fucking do this to… themselves." Finally, Sasuke grasped the message Itachi was trying to instill in him.

"See…"

"I know Itachi." Silence filled the room. "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"We will never know the future, so I have to give you something."

"What?" Sasuke thrust his lips towards Itachi's, who collided agreeably. Itachi brought Sasuke closer to his body and added more heat to the kiss. Sasuke fisted Itachi's hair while taking a breath of air. "I'm not letting you go thru this world alone. I won't allow it."


	21. A laugh

"Itachi…?"

"Yeah…?"

"My arm…"

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Itachi looked at the gouge in it.

"Here hold this over it." Itachi gave Sasuke a dish towel. "I hope you don't need stitches."

"No. I'm not going back to that hospital!"

"Sasuke… calm down…. I don't think need stitches. Why don't you want to go back there?"

"They'll make me go to that psych ward!"

"Sasuke…"

"People already know."

"Huh? Know what?"

"They know I'm a cutter, Itachi!"

"Who?"

"Gaara, and everyone he knows!"

"Oh my God…"

"What am I supposed to do. I already tried to commit suicide and now I'm trying not to by cutting but I'm trying not to cut, but I don't know if I can!"

"Yes you can."

"Please, Itachi, you hid all the meds."

"I was just scared."

"But Itachi… Itachi…"

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Everything is burying me alive! I can't take it! It's like this cycle full of nothing! I'm so full of fucking sadness I can barely feel anything anymore. I don't know what to do. I could wear brighter colors, but it wouldn't change, I could be with better people, but nothing would change, and I could have done so much more, but nothing will knock me out of this! Oh, God… whatever… I'm just being a fucking teenager. Fuck it!" Sasuke slammed his head on the table.

"Listen to me… You're not going to just snap out of this okay, I know. This isn't just a teenager thing… okay. Okay, Sasuke, I really want to help you but…" Was that a tear coming from Itachi's eye?

"Itachi…"

"I know, Sasuke. I know everything is hurting you. I know that I love you more than I should. I, God, Sasuke. I want to see you smile again. I want things to be better for you. Just, God… I should have known."

"Itachi, it's not your fault. Please…"

"Please, Sasuke… why the fuck is this happening?"

"I don't know. Itachi, I want to ask you the same thing."

"Sasuke… I wish I knew how you felt."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke… I've been different before too. Top of class, top of everything. I've been alone before. But… I've never even seen someone in pain like you. I just wanted to tell you…"

"Thanks for sharing…."

"Sasuke?" A grin started to appear. "We are so fucked up."

"Ha, you mean me?" Sasuke pulled his hair out of his eyes.

"Whatever, we look the same." And for the first time in a while… Sasuke laughed.


	22. Hello, Officer

"As you see officer, my brother was sexually and physically abused, therefore, he was only defending himself." Itachi folded his hands in his chest as the officer arched an eyebrow.

"As I recall, sir, you aren't Sasuke Uchiha. He will do the talking. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Leave? "

"Yes, leave."

"But why?"

"Sasuke may reveal key things without you here. Also, we don't want any outside influence."

"…fine."

"Very well." The cop escorted Itachi out of the room. "Okay Sasuke, it's just you and me," the officer stated, plopping down in a chair.

"Okay," Sasuke mumbled picking at his nails.

"Let's begin. Sasuke, how did this all start? How did you even get involved with Orochimaru?"

"… it was… it was two years ago, when I was 13. I mean, I was pretty stupid now that I see myself. I was too young to start wondering the streets, talking to strangers. It was only a matter of time that I met Orochimaru. Like, I thought he was pretty cool and stuff in the beginning. It was like he could read me, like he knew what I wanted."

"Which was?"

"I wanted something to make me different from everyone else. Something to make me known, and Orochimaru promised that to me."

"And?"

"And I became something. I became his fucking whore. He used me, he thought I was the most fucking stupid kid in the world! He never took to account that I knew what he was doing to me!"

"And then?"

"And then? And then he dropped me as quickly as he picked me up! And then, two years later, he decides his bored and wants to play with someone. Gaara doesn't want to fuck him, so he trades places with me. My own best friend stabbed my back!"

"Gaara?"

"Yeah. Gaara. He was Orochimaru's best man. Funny, huh?"

"Not at all."

"Okay…"

"Tell me, what were you doing before you were taken to Orochimaru's apartment?"

"I was sleeping. He came in, raped me with Gaara as a guest to watch, then dragged me to his place. How I got there, no idea."

"Right. Then?"

"Then, he tried to kill me with a butcher knife. He had me tied up and shit, but then in his rampage, he cut the rope off."

"Good. Now, when we found the body, it was charred, but the apartment itself was almost untouched by the flames. How did that happen?"

"I had a lighter in my pocket. I set him on fire. I put out the fire before it spread. The end." The officer was not amused by Sasuke's lack of detail.

"Why did you have a lighter in your pocket?"

"Because I did."

"Do you smoke or do drugs?" What the fuck kind of question was that. How extraneous.

"I don't do drugs… I like having control of my body. Also, I don't smoke." Sasuke almost laughed hearing himself say that.

"Really? You don't do drugs?"

"No, I don't. Test me. And why the fuck are we talking about this? What does this have to do with me having a lighter in my pocket."

"I know a lot of kids that look like you that do drugs. The black eyeliner, the all black clothes."

"Wait—are you assuming things by the way I look?"

"Well, it's just facts—"

"Facts? Facts? What facts? I do drugs because I look like I do drugs? It's bad enough that people think I'm a fucking suicide kid! I'm spilling my fucking life story to you, some stupid cop and you're busy analyzing my clothes?"

"Sasuke, I'm—"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear it. Let me out of this place. I'm not going to answer anymore of these stupid questions." The fire in Sasuke's eyes was ready to spring out.

A/N: I'm back from Italy! It was so much fun

-I was old enough to drink, and Im only 13!

-Little children stalked me!

-My family has a family seal!

-My family has houses over 300 years old!

-We have farms. Big farms

-My great grandma owns a forest

-I went to Pompeii (don't go there)

-I went to Rome and laughed at all the tourists

-I saw a Russian orchestra

-I came in third place after singing and playing guitar in "breathe no more" by evanescence in this performance thing. (I lost to people older than me)

-my cousin is afraid of rainbow colored oven mits

-I walked up a mountain with my grandpa for a festival (painful)

---- anyway, since I'm home, I'm in school having a horrible time cuz I hate school and only like my friends. Im bored and I have crappy technology to make a CD. Sounds fun.


	23. Over

"Just let me the fuck out!" Sasuke screamed.

"Just calm down!"

"No, I won't calm down!"

"I have rights!"

"You know what, fine!" The officer exploded. He unlocked the door and shoved it open. "You are not doing yourself or anyone a favor."

"Well, you know what, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" and Sasuke stormed out of the police headquarters.

Sasuke slammed the door behind him when he walked inside.

"How did it go?" Itachi asked. Itachi? Sasuke had forgot all about Itachi in his anger. "Oh, sorry Sasuke, I was tempted to listen in so I left."

"That's not the problem," Sasuke growled.

"Then what is?"

"They think I'm drugs. They probably thing I killed Orochimaru because I was high for all I know."

"What? How?"

"Because the clothes I wear make them think I do drugs."

"Fuck…"

"Fuck is right."

"Lets go back there and sort things out."  
"No Itachi."

"What?"

"I'm not doing anymore of this. I tried to give the truth but they judged me. In fact, I don't care at this point. I killed Orochimaru. That was my fucking mission. Now he can't hurt me or anyone else. Whatever anyone thinks, I know the truth. I know what I had to do. I know what really happened, and no one can ever take that away from me, and that's all that matters. It's over."


End file.
